Burning Love
by Rettastarkidklainer
Summary: McKinnley is on fire and Kurt is trapped inside a janitor's closet, can Blaine save him in time?


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing you recognise, also my medical knowledge comes entirely from watching too much Grey's Anatomy so I've taken creative licences.**

Kurt Hummel was late to class. Now normally he was the picture of punctuality but his car broke down on the way to school and, since he was too impatient to wait for his dad, he walked. He rushed down the corridor to his class which was conveniently on the other side of the school. In his rush, he didn't hear the fast paced footsteps approaching him from behind. Before he knew it, there were three jocks holding his arms back and pushing him towards the janitor's closet. "If you're gonna be homo Hummel, you can stay in the closet!" One of them said as Kurt was abruptly thrown into the closet and the door slammed behind him."Hey! Let me out you Neanderthals!" He called. But it was useless. The door was locked and they were on their way to class. Just his luck, he didn't have his phone either. He decided to wait until he could hear someone in the corridor to call for help. What felt like an eternity later, he heard a beeping sound and a stampede of students and staff moving around.

He tried calling for help and banging on the door but no luck, it was drowned out by all the noise. And then he smelled it. Smoke. The school was on fire and he was trapped in the closet. The more he banged on the door, the more he noticed the smoke seeping in the crack of the door and his panic increased. It got to the point where he had to stop so he could focus on his breathing but it was getting hard to do so. He sunk to the ground, gasping for breath. He was going to die in here. Stuck in the closet. If it wasn't for the severity of his circumstances, he'd have laughed at the irony. He could feel himself slipping from consciousness when he heard the sirens approaching the school. Letting out a sigh of relief, he passed out.  
Blaine was worried. He hadn't heard from Kurt since right before class. His boyfriend had text him letting him know he'd be late because his at had broken down. But Kurt never turned up for class. Before he had a chance to go look for him the fire alarm went off and he got caught up in the panic. He completely forgot about Kurt until he was outside with the rest of the student body. His name had been marked off so he started to look for Kurt. He started to panic when he couldn't find him after 10 minutes so he went to see Coach Sue who was keeping track of all of the students. "Um Coach Sue?"  
"What do you want gay number 2? I'm busy."  
"I know, I'm sorry to bother you, it's just- Kurt isn't here, I haven't seen him all morning but he said he was coming."  
"Ok, don't panic, I'll let staff know and see what we can find out about Porcelain." Blaine was relieved that he had help, but couldn't help but notice the slight panic in Sue's eyes.  
When he heard the sirens approaching he headed over to Sue again to see what the progress was on Kurt, only to see her yelling at some of the football players. When she saw him, she beckoned him over. "It appears that these idiots know the whereabouts of your lover boy."  
"Ok, where is he?"  
"Blaine," she says softly, "they told me they locked him the janitor's closet in the science wing. It's near where the fire- Blaine?" As soon as the word 'fire' left the coaches mouth he was running as fast as he could towards the school, various people attempting to stop him along the way but none succeeding as he made his way into the science wing. Thankfully he knew exactly where Kurt should be and stormed into the fray. He wasn't prepared for how it would be in the heart of the fire zone, nor how smoky. Coughing, he ran down, jumping over flames and dodging fallen doors, to where his boyfriend was trapped. When he got there, he called out to Kurt but got no response. He noticed that the idiots had left the key in the door, making his life a bit easier. He opened the door as fast as he could, only to see that Kurt was on the ground, unconscious. He had no idea whether his boyfriend was alive, but he had no time to check, he had to get him out. He had to get both of them out before he couldn't breathe. He scooped Kurt into his arms and, struggling with the boy's dead weight, walked back towards the exit. He was only halfway down the corridor before he collapsed, no longer getting enough oxygen to keep up the strength to get out. With his last grips of consciousness, he covered Kurt's body with his own to protect him from the flames.  
Sue watched helplessly as Blaine ran into the building. When the Lima Fire Department finally pulled up outside the school, she immediately jumped into action. "Ma'am, we're going to do everything we can, could you please stay out of our way and let us do our job."  
"No. You don't understand. We have two students that are trapped inside."  
"Shit. Ok, I'll get some of my men onto it."

The more time that passed, the more concerned Sue became. She'd watched as one student went in after another who was trapped in there. Then watched the firemen go in for them. She also noted that two ambulances had arrived but she was focused on the door that all the others had entered, waiting for them to come back out. Finally, at long last, the doors opened and one of the firemen came out with an unconscious figure in his arms. It was Kurt. "Medic! I need a medic over here! This one has serious smoke inhalation and there's another one coming behind with smoke inhalation and third degree burns." Sue continued watching as oxygen was administered and Kurt was rushed, in the ambulance, to the hospital. Soon after Blaine also emerged in another fireman's arms. He looked much worse than Kurt had, half of his clothes burned off and his skin was fiercely red and slightly charred in places. After watching him get whisked away, she got in her Le Car to make her way to the hospital.  
Burt Hummel ran into the hospital in a mixture of emotion. He was so worried about his son, his little baby. But at the same time he was absolutely pissed that this happened, that two idiotic kids did this to his boy. He found out from the doctor that Kurt had severe smoke inhalation and they were keeping him on oxygen and under observation overnight to make sure he was breathing ok, he was conscious though so Burt was able to see him. "You gotta stop doing this to me kid." Kurt looked up and saw his dad standing in the doorway.  
"Dad." He croaked.  
"Shh. It's ok, don't speak. You just focus on getting better alright?" "Blaine."  
"What about Blaine?"  
"They told- ran into fire- saved me. Got burnt."  
"Crap. Ok, I'll go find out for you. You just get some sleep." Kurt gave a small nod before closing his eyes.

Burt walked up to the nurse's station and asked about Blaine. After explaining the situation to the nurse, he told Burt that Blaine was in surgery getting skin grafts on his more severe burns and that he was welcome to wait, but he'd probably be at least another hour. Burt waited anxiously in the waiting room until he saw the boy being wheeled into the ICU. After being told by the doctor that apart from a few scars on his back and legs, Blaine should make a full recovery, he sat by his bed and waited for the boy to come to. It happened slowly, first small noises, then slight movements before, finally, the teens eyes fluttered open. Burt looked him in the eye, "You are an absolute idiot Blaine Anderson. But you saved my son's life. I could never thank you enough." Blaine gave the man a small smile and squeezed his hand lightly before drifting back to sleep.


End file.
